The instant invention relates to ornamental jewelry and more particularly to an effective and improved cuff link assembly.
Cuff links have been found to be relatively popular jewelry items for many years, and they have been found to significantly enhance the overall appearance of dress and formal wear shirts. However, the fastening assemblies of the heretofore available cuff links have generally been either ineffective for positively securing cuff links to the shirts of wearers, or they have been relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture. Hence, there is a need for a relatively simple yet effective fastening assembly for securing a cuff link to a cuff of a shirt of a wearer.
The closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,177,443 to Schupbach; 3,080,630 to Paoliotta; 3,535,747 to Benn; and 4,566,155 to Kurashima. However, since these references fail to suggest a cuff link assembly comprising a pivotable fastening assembly of the type included in the cuff link assembly of the instant invention they are believed to be of only general interest as will hereinafter be made apparent.
The instant invention provides an effective cuff link assembly comprising an fastening assembly which is both adapted for relatively inexpensive constructions and operative for positively securing a cuff link to a cuff of a shirt of a wearer. More specifically, the cuff link assembly of the instant invention comprises an elongated stem member having opposite first and second ends and an ornament member on the first end of the stem member. The stem member has an elongated longitudinally extending slit formed therein which extends inwardly from the second end thereof to define a pair of closely spaced resiliently deflectable legs in the stem member. The cuff link assembly further comprises a pair of male cam halves on at least one side of the stem member adjacent to the second end thereof. The male cam halves are disposed on opposite legs of the stem member, and they are configured so that they cooperate to define a peripheral cam surface of noncircular configuration which extends outwardly from the stem member. The cuff link assembly further comprises an elongated cross member and means engaging the cam surface of the cam member for retaining the cross member on the second end of the stem member so that it is pivotable between a first position wherein the cross member is substantially parallel to the stem member and a second position wherein the cross member is substantially perpendicular thereto. The cuff link assembly preferably includes first and second pairs of male cam halves which are positioned on the first and second sides of the stem member, respectively, and which cooperate to define substantially axially aligned first and second cam structures on the stem member. The securing means preferably includes means engaging the cam surfaces of both of the cam structures for alternatively releasably retaining the cross member in the first position thereof or the second position thereof. The cam structures are preferably resiliently compressible by resiliently moving the first and second legs of the stem member together slightly to permit the cross member to be pivoted between the first position thereof and the second position thereof, and the securing means preferably includes closely spaced, substantially parallel first and second cam plates having first and second cam sockets formed therein, respectively, which are of substantially the same configuration as the peripheries of the first and second cam structures, respectively. The cam structures are received in the sockets in the female cam plates so that the cam halves of each cam structure are resiliently cammed together slightly as the cross member is pivoted between the first and second positions thereof. Still further, the cam structures are preferably formed in rounded octangular configurations so that the cam structures and the cam plates are operative for releasably securing the cross member in the first or second position thereof as well as in an intermediate position, which is approximately midway between the first and second positions.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective cuff link assembly which is adapted for relatively inexpensive constructions.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a cuff link assembly comprising a stem member having a pair of resiliently compressible cam members thereon which are operative for releasably securing a cross member in first or second positions thereof wherein the cross member is substantially parallel to the stem member or substantially perpendicular thereto, respectively.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide a cuff link assembly comprising an elongated stem member having a pair of resiliently compressible rounded octangular cam structures thereon which are operative for releasably securing a cross member in a first position wherein the cross member is substantially parallel to the stem member, a second position wherein the cross member is substantially perpendicular to the stem member, or a third position wherein the cross member is in an intermediate angular position relative to the stem member.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.